Tainted Forever
by madoll03
Summary: Someone evil comes back for Morgan after she breaks up with Hunter.I promise this will get very interesting.
1. Regrets

~~~~~~ This is my first Fan Fiction on Sweep. Please Read and Review! I don't know if this is going to be a cool story but please tell me when it gets boring or it just doesn't make sense. Thank You! (* Takes a Bow *) (cough) Madoll03 is the best (cough) writer in the world! (cough) Just Kidding! I have some serious issues!!! Anyways, back to my story, ignore my stupidness and arrogance and just please read and review this story. ~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer  
  
~~~~~~* I don't own any of these characters* I wish* The very talented and admirable Cate Tiernan does, not me* I wish I owned Hunter, that would be my dream come true* Oh Yeah!!!*  
  
*( Madoll03 daydreams of her and Hunter running in the beach during sunset, holding hands)*  
  
I'm sorry again, for acting retarded.~ On with the story!!!!~ I'm going give this story a sudden twist in future chapters, so keep your eyes peeled for my updated chapters to this story. I'm going to make this story a little different to how Cate Tiernan continues the story in her series. I'm planning to make it very exciting with lots of cliff hangers!!! Muhahahaha!!! Don't you just love cliff hangers?~~~~~~~~  
  
{The story is taking place after Morgan breaks up with Hunter.}  
  
Morgan's POV  
  
Morgan couldn't believe what she had just done. She knew she had to do it for Hunter's own good. She didn't want to hurt him with her evil blood. She was tainted….. forever. She truly did love Hunter but she didn't want to stay with him, she couldn't stay with him. She was the daughter of Ciaran MacEwan, the man who loved and killed her mother, Maeve Riordan. Ciaran MacEwan, who was possibly the creator of the dark wave and who had tried to kill her, was her father.   
  
Morgan felt like crap, she felt like she didn't matter, she felt like dirt, she didn't want to hurt any of the people she loved with her tainted and disgusting blood. Morgan wished she had never been born, she wished to change the past, she wanted to be Angus's daughter. Morgan despised Ciaran, she hated him, even though he was her father, she would never forgive him for what he did to Maeve and for what he tried to do to Morgan the day before. While Morgan was driving back home she thought all of this out. She had to accept to herself that breaking up with Hunter was the best thing to do for both of them and that she had to stay away from people she loved to avoid hurting them or causing anything bad to happen to them.   
  
Ciaran had ruined Morgan's life, her life will never be the same. She had to stay as far away as she can from people she loved. Morgan was covered in tears when she got home, she parked DasBoot in her driveway and cleaned her tears with her sleeve. She couldn't let her family see that something was wrong with her. She walked up to her house and opened the door, she saw Mary K. and her parents sitting in the living room watching a home movie of Morgan and Mary K. when they were younger. Morgan's adoptive mother, Mary Grace, (I think that's what her name is) asked her to join them in the couch. Morgan simply said that she didn't feel good and that she needed some rest. Morgan saw Mary K's . expression and saw that Mary K. knew that something was wrong with Morgan. Morgan ignored her sister and went up the stairs as quickly as she could.   
  
When she got to her room she locked her door and collapsed on the bed and just broke down and cried. She uncontrollably cried every time she thought of Hunter and never being able to kiss him and hug him ever again. Morgan then grabbed Dagda and cuddled up with her kitten and lay in bed. Then Mary K. knocked on the door and Morgan, startled by the noise, decided not to answer so Mary K. could think she was asleep. Mary k. then whispered really close to the door that Hunter was on the phone. Morgan wiped her tears, opened the door and told Mary K. to tell Hunter that she was asleep, even though what Morgan really wanted to do was to answer the phone and tell Hunter how sorry she was and tell him how much she loved him. Mary K. told Hunter what Morgan said to tell him and looked at Morgan with a comforting look and told Morgan that if she needed to talk that she will be in her room which was just a bathroom away from Morgan's room.   
  
After Mary K. left, Morgan lay down on the bed again and started to fall asleep. Then all of a sudden something awoke Morgan. Morgan had been asleep for 2 hours when she heard some noises outside her house. She cast out her senses and felt a very dark presence in her backyard. She looked out her bedroom window and into the yard and saw a figure standing by the trees. The figure was hiding behind some trees and it was too dark to see the figure's face clearly. Dagda started to meow and hiss incontrolably and Morgan took her gaze from the window to Dagda to try to calm the kitten down but that only made Dagda hiss even more. When Morgan looked out the window again she saw that the figure had disappeared, whatever it was. Then Morgan heard a noise by her door and slowly approached her door, she was about to witch message Hunter for help but then realized that she didn't want to bother him and she couldn't do it because she had just broken up with him and that would make her feel really bad at herself for doing it. She had to deal with this by herself . She walked to the door and slowly turned the handle, then she opened the door a little bit to be able to see who it was, then Morgan swung the door open entirely and then she saw……………  
  
~~~~Muhahaha! Don't you just love cliff hangers?~ Don't worry I will update soon and you will find out what Morgan saw at her door.~ If you don't review I wont update and you will just have to ponder to yourself what Morgan really saw at her door.~ Please, I beg you, I'm on my knees, please REVIEW!!!!!!~ I know this story is sort of long but who cares!!~ If you don't review, I will lose my motivation to write and I will never write again!!!! This story is going to get exciting.I promise. I will also have Hunters point of view in the next chapter and if not, in a future chapter. I will write about Hunter's thoughts and feelings toward the breakup. I hope you don't think I am lame and that my story is boring cause if you do….. I will ……. I don't know what I will do, but I will do something!!! I wont update until I get reviews!!! Okay, I'm going to shut up now!  
  
* Madoll03 abruptly shuts up.*  
  
*Madoll03 gets her ass kicked by reviewers and readers who think she is lame and annoying.*  
  
*Madoll03- Ouch!!!!!!!! Okay, I'll shut up and I'll stop being annoying!!!*~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Kidnapped

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I finally updated!! I didn't get many reviews though. I'm sort of disappointed in myself for not getting a lot of reviews. It doesn't really matter though cause I love to write but I need support from you people , I'm not as motivated to write without reviews. I need to know what you guys think of my story and I want to know your comments and suggestions. I need your help, I need to know if you guys like it. Please review this time. PLEASE!!!! I'm just playing, Just tell me if you like it. This is going to get really good. I'm going to try my best to make it great.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morgan heard a noise by her door and slowly approached her door, she was about to witch message Hunter for help but then realized that she didn't want to bother him and she couldn't do it because she had just broken up with him and that would make her feel really bad at herself for doing it. She had to deal with this by herself. She walked to the door and slowly turned the handle, then she opened the door a little bit to be able to see who it was, then Morgan swung the door open entirely and then she saw…………… none other than Ciaran!   
  
Morgan's POV  
  
I opened the door to my room and saw………….. Ciaran standing at my door. I started to scream and fight back by hitting him, scratching him, and biting him. I then heard him chanting a spell so that no one would hear anything or wake up. I was doing all that I could to fight him off but he was way more powerful than me. Ciaran put his hand over my mouth and told me to shut up or else I would be hurt . He grabbed me by the hair and dragged me down the stairs and I started to scream for help and yelling for my parents and that is when Ciaran stopped and kicked me in the stomach. He knocked the air out of me and it was extremely difficult for me to breathe.   
  
I couldn't scream anymore. My stomach hurt a lot and I was in terrible pain! I couldn't move or do anything! He then grabbed me by the shirt and continued to drag me out of my house and walked towards this black car with black tinted windows. I tried to fight back but he put me in a binding spell. He put me in the backseat of the car and drove off fast. I couldn't move or lift my hand up to try to open the door I didn't even have the breath to scream anymore. That is when I tried to witch message Hunter but Ciaran blocked my messages. I had lost all hope!  
  
I then decided to talk to Ciaran. I asked him, " Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
He didn't answer. He was driving faster and faster.   
  
I asked him again and Ciaran said, " I'm here on a mission."   
  
I asked him In an extremely soft and quivery voice, "A..a.. mission for what? Why does it involve me?"   
  
What he said next scared me to death. He said, " I'm on a mission from Amyranth to kidnap you……. and drain you of your power and then kill you!"  
  
I was speechless.   
  
" Since no one from Amyranth was brave enough to do it, I had to do it myself!"  
  
Ciaran kept talking and said, " Did you know that I had to be punished for what I did the first time we tried to drain you of your powers? I was tortured by Amyranth and I had to go through a lot of pain because of that! That was a stupid thing I did ! Why did I have to give that stupid boyfriend of yours some of my power so he could save you just because you were my daughter.… Maeve's daughter, but now I don't care about that anymore, I killed my Muirn Beatha Dan and I'm not afraid of killing my own daughter. I want to make it clear to you that I have no sympathy or love for you….. I just want your power, that's all, I don't care about what Amyranth does to you and I wont save you or protect you. I hate you!!! And Do you know why? Because you are Maeve's daughter! You don't deserve to live because you'll turn out just like her, you'll become a good- for- nothing whore!!!!"  
  
I was in shock. I couldn't believe what he had said especially what he said about my mother. She was not a whore and didn't deserve to be called one and he was trying to say that I would turn out to be one too. I felt like killing Ciaran right at that moment but I couldn't move or even scream.   
  
I then told him In a loud voice, "You only killed my mother because you were jealous and mad that she had chosen Angus over you! You didn't want to see her happy if you weren't happy! That is why you killed her! And you know something, she was not a whore! You were the one who kept looking for her, you were the one she loved and that is why she cheated on Angus, but she was not a whore! If I were you I'd keep my damn mouth shut because you don't know how she felt when she had to leave you, I know exactly how that feels, trust me! And you don't know anything about me either, so don't you ever try to say that I will turn out to be a whore! And you want to know something… guess what? I hate you too!! Let me give you a piece of my mind! Let me tell you what I really think of you! I hate you so much that if I could I would kill you this very minute."  
  
Ciaran just laughed after I said that and that made me even angrier, so I yelled at him:   
  
Why did you have to be my father? You ruined my life! You made me break up with my boyfriend because I'm your daughter! I'm tainted like you! I share your blood!! I don't want to be evil like you, that is why I had to break up with him because I don't want to hurt him! I don't want to turn out like you! Why couldn't Angus be my father? I wish Maeve had never fallen in love with you, I wish she would've killed you instead! I cant believe she actually loved you, you lied to her, and you also probably cheated on her! She didn't deserve to love you!!! Why did it have to be you?? I despise you!!!! I wish you were dead!!!!"  
  
That is when Ciaran abruptly stopped the car and turned around and slapped me in the face! My face burned like hell! I could feel my face getting warm and swelling up. The pain shot through my face and my head but I saw pain in his eyes as he hit me, I knew I had hurt him with the words I said. I felt bad for what I said but I said them because I was so mad I didn't even know what I was saying. My face was in so much pain that I felt really dizzy and like I was about to faint. Then Ciaran started the car again and kept driving, I knew we were going to New York because I remembered the route of when I had come with my friends and Hunter. Hunter, yes, I need his help. I tried to witch message Hunter again and this time I noticed that my messages weren't being blocked I got an answer from Hunter.   
  
He responded saying, "Morgan, are you okay? Are you in trouble?" I didn't respond right away. I started to think that Ciaran had let me send the messages so Hunter could come and then he'll kill him. I wasn't sure if I should respond to Hunter and tell him that I was in trouble.   
  
I then thought about how much I loved Hunter and how maybe he wont be able to see me again ever again so I responded by saying, " I'm sorry , I love you, Hunter, I'll miss you."   
  
Hunter responded by saying, " Morgan, where are you? Please tell me. I know you're in trouble. Let me help you."   
  
I only said two words , "New York , Ciaran" and then I blocked him from sending me anymore messages. Ciaran drove faster and faster without saying a word to me. I then started to doze off to sleep. When I woke up I saw that we were already in New York and that is when suddenly a familiar Gaelic spell came into my mind, I started to chant it like if someone was controlling me. Then I started to feel the binding spell Ciaran had put on me coming off. Ciaran was waiting for the red light to come on when I suddenly was able to move and I opened the car door and ran through some of the cars. I heard Ciaran coming after me but I kept running. I didn't know where I was going but I was just running that is when I started to call for help. I send a witch message to any witches in the area asking for help. I could sense Ciaran getting closer, that is when I went through an empty park and all of a sudden a figure came out of the tress. I tried to run back but he caught me. I couldn't see his face but he was holding me tightly and telling me to be quiet and to calm down, his voice sounded so familiar but I couldn't tell where I had heard it, I was then able to see his face and it turned out that he was………  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know this was a long chapter but I had so much to write! I got carried away. Well, don't you guys just love the cliffhangers? Muhahahaha!! Don't worry, I'll update soon. Don't you guys want to know who that mysterious guy is? Review and I'll keep writing! Please review! Tell me if you like it, what you think I should change and just tell me your comments and reactions to the story. This is going to get sooo exciting!!! Please review!!!! What do you think is going to happen to Morgan? How about Hunter? What is Ciaran going to do? Review and you'll find out!!! Well, bye!! And thanks to all of yous who reviewed my story I couldn't have done it without you. Tear, tear! I'm crying now. Thanks to Fearless-sweep girl who was my first reviewer. Thank you sooo much!!! Okay I'm getting really annoying so bye!!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
